dungeonsfandomcom-20200223-history
Mummy (3.5e Template)
Mummy Summary::A 3.x Mummy Template. For level 5 or above. Mummies are carefully and elaborately preserved corpses animated by a ceremony. They make quite adequate guardians of sealed places, and their extended existence and continued free will give them the freedom to become quite skilled from their constant practice. Mummies are strong and tireless, but also are a bit more clumsy and slower than they used to be. Creating a Mummy Minimum Character Level: 5 Mummies only rarely occur naturally; the vast majority of them were intentionally created. The creation process involves preserving a corpse by removing certain organs, drying the flesh, and embalming the corpse with special resins and wrapping it in bandages. These materials cost 125 GP. After it is duly preserved, the Mummy is then re-endowed with consciousness during a ritual which takes five hours. The process must be performed by someone at least level 7 and with 4 Ranks in Heal. This art is most often practiced by strange religions to provide guardians to places meant to lie undisturbed for a long time. Mummification is only practical on humanoids (or similar, such as goblinoids and orcs). Theoretically, one could mummify larger creatures, but this isn't done often, and the cost of the materials would increase (double for each size category). Size and Type The character's type changes to Undead and the character’s former type becomes a subtype with the Augmented modifier. The character also gains the Dark Minded subtype. Hit Dice Increase all current and future hit dice to d12. Bonus hit points are now determined by Charisma instead of Constitution (see Unholy Toughness). Speed The Mummy's base speed is unchanged. Armor Class +2 Natural Armor. Attack Mummies can use manufactured weapons, but their strength and iron grip means they can manage without them in a pinch. The Mummy gains a Slam attack, with 1d8 damage for a medium-sized creature. Special Attacks Mummy Rot (Su): Supernatural disease—slam, Fortitude DC 10 + 1/2 Character Level + Charisma, incubation period 1 minute; damage 1d6 Con and 1d6 Cha. Unlike normal diseases, mummy rot continues until the victim reaches Constitution 0 (and dies) or is cured as described below. Mummy rot is a powerful curse, not a natural disease. A character attempting to cast any healing spell on a creature afflicted with mummy rot must succeed on a DC 20 caster level check, or the spell has no effect on the afflicted character. To eliminate mummy rot, the curse must first be broken with break enchantment or remove curse (requiring a DC 10 + Character level + Cha bonus caster level check for either spell), after which a caster level check is no longer necessary to cast healing spells on the victim, and the mummy rot can be magically cured as any normal disease. An afflicted creature who dies of mummy rot shrivels away into sand and dust that blow away into nothing at the first wind. Special Qualities Unholy Toughness (Ex): The Mummy gets his bonus HP equal to his Charisma bonus x his level. Implacable (Ex): The Mummy can only run three times his base speed. However, he takes no penalty for carrying a Medium load, and his carrying and lifting capacity is doubled. Flammable (Ex): Being a dried-out corpse soaked in resin and wrapped in bandages does tend to make you leery of an open flame. Mummies take an additional 50% damage from fire spells and effects. Abilities +2 Str, -2 Dex. Mummies have no constitution score. Environment Mummies are often created as guardians for structures intended to go for ages undisturbed. So old tombs and old temples, usually with a very after-life oriented culture. Organization Mummies are often found organized in warrior-groups, under the command of divine spellcasters, who may themselves be mummies. Challenge Rating +0 Treasure Standard, plus equipment. Alignment There's no actual reason for a character's alignment to change, although the character probably has a strong urge to lurch around and strangle people. Advancement By character class. Level Adjustment +Level Adjustment::0 ---- Category:3.5e Category:Tome Category:User Category:Template